This invention pertains to a nasal mask. Nasal masks may be used to deliver gases of controlled composition, at a controlled pressure, and at a controlled flow to a person's nasal passages for inhalation. Gas composition typically is controlled to achieve a particular medical goal, such as anesthesiology. Gas pressure typically is controlled to ease or assist the breathing process, made difficult for example due to high altitude or a medical condition afflicting the user.
The nasal mask described here is particularly useful with continuous positive airway pressure (“CPAP”) treatment for sleep disorders, such as obstructive sleep apnea. Pursuant to this treatment the user wears a nasal mask while sleeping. As will be readily understood by one of ordinary skill in the art, a device delivers air to the nasal mask at a pressure above atmospheric pressure. This helps the user to breathe more normally during sleep. Further descriptions of CPAP treatments and devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,199,424 and 5,433,193, which are hereby fully incorporated by reference. The mask may be used in the home as well as institutional settings such as long term care facilities.
The nasal mask described here also is particularly useful in a bi-level or non-invasive ventilator. As a preferred embodiment it may be used to treat chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), congested heart failure (CHF), and/or gastro esophageal reflux disorder (GERD).
The nasal mask described here has a lower profile than prior art masks. This has several advantages. It allows less restricted head movement by the user, permits quicker and less expensive manufacturing, and provides a better aesthetic appearance. One or more of these advantages may encourage treatment compliance by persons who may benefit from treatment requiring use of nasal masks.
The nasal mask described here further has an improved forehead cushion support. The position of the forehead cushion support is variable, so that a single mask may fit different persons with differently sloping foreheads. This variability permits a single mask design to fit several different persons, thus obviating to some extent the need for making masks of differing sizes. The forehead cushions also are removable from their support to allow more easy and better cleaning, as well as easy replacement. They are nonetheless attached securely to prevent them falling off unintentionally.